Selfish Past
by Sebbyn Lluvy
Summary: Cynthia finds herself caught in a place that she used to call nightmare. After a sexy meet with Henry, she needs to confront Walter, who ressurect her selfish past, in the borders of her head. Sexual content, extreme violence and a LOT of swearing.Oneshot


**Important: The events of the story are inspired by Silent Hill 4. Not copied! This story also contain Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor and others! Please R&R! Disclaimer at the end**

* * *

Selfish past

The ruins of the damn subway scared the shit out of me! The texture of the walls, the noises… the fucking dream was looking so real. The creepiest nightmare I have never had to face. I continued to walk with all the hopes of getting out of here, to reach a better dream. Hum… there's a good looking guy of there… maybe I could turn it to a brand new erotic dream. Well, I guess his better that being alone in here… Having sex in that lugubrious place could be interesting. Let's surprise him…

'' Hello sweetheart'' I said in a very suave way.

He almost jumps up to the sky. It was funny to see how the man got scared. I couldn't hold a little laugh of my own.

'' Sorry if I did scared you. I think the ambiance here is pretty scary. That may not help you. Who are you?''

'' I'm Henry Townshed, respond the guy, and you?''

'' You're in my dream and you even don't my name?''

The Henry guy made a funny grin. Dreams are like so weird… and if I'm not, I'm in deep shit!

'' I am called Cynthia Velasquez, I respond, you look white, boy.''

As Henry's grin looked even more curious, I slowly walked towards him, with my often catwalk, I reached him, put my arms around his neck and said:

'' If you help to get out of here, I may pay you back…''

The man seemed to be sexually excited. But red. Shyly red. He was definitely funny, the kind of shy boy that big boys used to bully him at high school. But his whole body didn't correspond, to me, at a nerd. My hands got down on his torso, trying to reach a special goal. Well, I think that doing it in an abandoned subway can be awesome… My hand finally reaches his cock…

Awesome, unbelievable, fantastic. And you weren't bad either said Henry before. I was like naked with Henry, on the broken floor of the subway. As we both dressed up I ask him:

'' Don't you think that it can be a great idea to get our asses out of here?''

He approved as well. After he dressed up, we tried to find our way out of the fucking decomposing subway. I still wonder how I have sex in a place like that without being disgusted. That's awful. And great, there were no issues. How did I get there? I waked up in a small cabin and I cannot remember what happened before. Maybe I was hypnotized… well, if I can get out of here, I could kick the ass that brought me here.

'' Cynthia, do you know this subway?'' asked Henry.

''Hell no sweetheart, I did respond, I don't know how the fuck to get out of here.''

''Maybe we could…''

He interrupted himself. His face turned white and his lips turned blue. Like if White Snow had a black-eye. He looked so scared; he was paralyzed, like a mannequin.

I looked behind me and there was a blonde man, in the 20's, holding a knife. I could saw his saliva going down his chin, then his belly, and then the ground. Let's say that first, I wouldn't marry him. Second, a guy with saliva all over his body with a knife in his hand can be kind of dangerous. Last, Henry and I need to run our asses out of this place.

He was as well running after us. Hopefully, we find a little toilet with a gigantic wrench and a shotgun. As Henry took the wrench, I loaded the shot gun and we got prepared to attack the saliva-so-called-guy.

We jumped in front of him, and I said:

'' Leave us alone you saliva baster!''

The man backed up. I could green ribbons felling of his nose and colourless ribbons felling of his eyes. He was clearly disturbed. I never such pity in a human being. He was fucking creepy. He fell on his knees and started to cry like a cry-baby.

''MOMMY'' he screamed.

Henry tried to approach him, I, standing behind him, realised everything. He was a scared mentally handicapped guy, who fell here, just like us. He probably still lives with his mommy… I do felt compassion for him but… Mentally handicapped people always freighted me. I couldn't fight it, it was stronger than me. But when I saw him, I felt wrong. I remember at school, there was a poor little handicapped boy that everybody, including me, used to laugh at. His face was deformed and nobody couldn't understand what he was saying at all. I remember especially one day, when he was quietly drinking his apple juice, two mean students, Cybil and Rosanna, steal his drink, threw him on the ground and spread the remaining juice all over his body. The poor boy was crying, and I was laughing my ass off. And I wasn't alone. The next day one of the teachers, who I don't give a fuck about the name, found him dead in the janitor room. He hanged himself with a rope.

And it's all coming back to me now. Seeing this poor life destroyed by his fears. I started to cry, I wasn't physically able to hold my emotions in a case like this one. I could compassion in Henry's look. He put the wrench on the floor and came closer to him. He squatted.

''Don't worry man, we won't hurt you. What's you're name'' Said a calm Henry

I came closer to be able to understand the handicapped man's words.

''Wal… ugh… Wal…ter. Sull… lli… ivan, He said, Walter Sullivan''

'' Great, Walter, I'm Henry…''

He pointed his finger at me.

''… and this is Cynthia, we can help you and get away from here''

Walter looked at me like if I were a stripper doing her thing. I was so scared that I though I was about to shit. Then, I realised that I needed to go to the washroom so bad. I think I can wait until I… well… have finished stripping… err… well… I mean being scared to death. And I was the hygiene of the toilet that I saw earlier makes me want to wait. I smiled a little bit at him, trying to prove that I'm not dangerous, but I just felt guilt because of my high school years…

All the happening now came so fast, that it is still to hard to assimilate it. When Walter looked at me, well, I wasn't looking through the eyes of a victim, but through the eyes of a demon. He screamed so loud, that I thought I turned deaf for a couple of seconds. He violently pushed Henry on the ground, his head, on the wrench. I couldn't hear if Henry's neck made a crackle, but to me he was dead. Dead like shit. Then, I felt it was my turn. Holy crap! Now, I know all the madness and the craziness in a mad person's head

Oh my god… I should have stopped it. I should have stopped Rose and Cybil but I was too immature to understand a human's pain. I was just 14 and stupid. Why did I laugh at the poor guy so much when I was young? Now I remember his name… Cole. Poor little Cole. Poor little cursed Cole. If you can here me, I apologize. I apologize for the pain that my friends and I have cause to you. I'm sorry Cole. I just hope that you're now far from here.

His eyes were red. Fire red. Red like blood. I cannot believe how far human craziness reach. Then red bumps of blood were floating around his head. His face was transforming, I wasn't able to recognize him. His face stopped transforming. I could now recognize him. Oh my god… It was Cole. I was so shocked, how did he know about Cole? Did he read into my mind?

Holy crap. A question-answer, the guy over there is a freak. The freakiest creep I have never ever seen. This look like a demon or something, no more human. I moved back from the creature. Cole, well… Walter… well let's say the demon move towards me like an animal on his four legs. Slowly, just for torturing me. He took the red wrench on the floor…the one that Henry fell on… and swung hit towards me. I evaded his attack but God I was scared. The gun! I almost forgot it. I loaded it and pointed it towards him. I was so paralyzed that I wasn't able to shoot him. He swung the wrench once again, but the wrench hit my hand and the gun fell through a deep hole on the ground. The hole was so deep, that I knew I couldn't reach it. My left hand hurted so much, I think the bone his broken.

I tried to sympathize with him:

'' I won't hurt you, please calm down!'' I demanded

Well. That should be better to talk to a wall. Or to my bellybutton. That's what I called a motherfucker situation. A demon who had morph into a school kid that I used to laugh at, is about to kill me in a dead place where my only ally is dead. What will happen now? A piano is going to fall on me? Hitler will resurrect and rape me? Britney Spears will try to shave my head?

Damn it, I should stop complaining. I could feel the freezing metal of the wrench destroying my skull.

Black. Not like Obama but like darkness. The only thing that I could saw the pure darkness of my own death.

Like if my eyes were opening, I could saw what was left of the scene. My enemy was destroying my corpse. I didn't felt the hits but I was suffering. He destroyed me with the wrench but this time, there was blood on it, my own blood. He was screaming like someone in hell. Now I can understand.

Cole… I know what you feel now. Every time the wrench is touching my body equals every time someone bullied you. And your condition plus your self-esteem means… suffering? Death? Suicide? Well, I don't think it is that extreme… but the pain you had felt must be awful. You were so innocent and we were so assholes…

Being an asshole is not just being stupid. It's being to weaker, different and fragile peoples. And I was an asshole. I was an asshole because I was too immature to understand your pain. Your family must have been destroyed.

Destroying like the demon is destroying my body now. But I know that being sorry won't heal your wounds. It's too late. I can't go back in time and repair my errors. It is sure that if I could, I would but actually that's not possible.

Holy crap, he flew away. He ran away from his two murders like a little pussy. Seeking for others victim, others fleshes to bleed… life is shitty. Death is shitty. Everything is shitty. My sister Amelia's shoes are shitty, but hey, that's an other story.

I saw a spirit in front of me. A bright beam of light coming from heaven. Behind him, I saw angels ready to welcome me to heaven. I couldn't saw the face of the spirit. But as he pulls me closer I could recognize him: Henry!

As soon as I though it was Henry, the face changes: his teeth grew longer and sharper, horns came out from his forehead, and his angel wings turned to bat wings. It wasn't Henry anymore… It was Cole.

End

* * *

** I don't own Silent Hill and their characters execpt Cole. Constructives and good comments are welcomed!**


End file.
